


What’s better than one RK800? Two RK800s

by AtPK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, RK1600Gavin is a new polyamory relationship, RK800-60 & Gavin are in an established relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: Connor is stressed and Sixty has an idea about what might help him relax — Gavin is intrigued
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, RK1600Gavin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	What’s better than one RK800? Two RK800s

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to break my writers block, I give you smut

“Hey,” Sixty said.

“Hey,” Gavin replied, glancing up quickly from his tablet, before turning back to his work.

“Hey,” Sixty said again, sitting down beside him on the sofa and putting his hand in front of the screen. 

“Hey!” Gavin replied, testily.

Sixty didn’t remove his hand and Gavin let out a long-suffering sigh before sliding the tablet onto the coffee table and turning slightly to face him. “What?”

Sixty smiled, pleased to have gained his full attention.

“I want to talk to you about Connor.”

“I haven’t done anything to Connor.” Gavin said, defensively.

“I know,” Sixty reassured. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Sixty paused, suddenly unsure of this particular path of action, but deciding to push forward nonetheless. “Connor is very stressed right now, and I was wondering if there was anything we could do to help him — relax.”

Gavin stared at him blankly.

“What the fuck can I do to help him relax?”

Sixty smiled again. 

“Well, I know what you do to help me relax.”

Gavin frowned and then his expression slowly changed to shocked disbelief.

“Are you suggesting a threesome?”

Sixty shrugged: “I wouldn’t be entirely averse to the idea. You?”

Gavin sat back and, resting his head on the sofa, stared up at the ceiling. It was several more minutes before he eventually replied.

“I can’t say I’m not intrigued —- but there’s no way he’ll go for it.”

“Let’s go ask him then, shall we?”

—

Connor was stressed.

This was his first case working solo and he seemed to be hitting nothing but dead ends and, even though it probably wasn’t true, he had the constant feeling that the precinct was watching him.

It was late and he didn’t much want to return to the apartment he’d brought with Sixty, but now also shared with Gavin Reed. 

They were both in the their bedroom when he stepped into the hallway and dropped his keys onto the small side table, and he was thankful not to have to witness their inappropriate pda for one night. 

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, to see them together, comfortable and happy and loved. It shouldn’t bother him, but there always seemed to be that question in the back of his mind: what did Sixty have, that he didn’t? And the answer was always: nothing. They were identical —- and yet somehow Gavin had chosen Sixty and Connor was alone. 

He settled down at the breakfast bar and pulled out his tablet, intent to continue working, and ignore the intrusive thoughts buzzing around his head.

It was only a few minutes more before the bedroom door opened and, even though he had his back to them, he knew it was Sixty that was heading his way.

“Good evening, Connor.”

“Sixty.”

“I have —“ Sixty started but was interrupted by Gavin loudly clearing his throat from the bedroom doorway. “We have —“ Sixty amended. “— a proposition for you.”

Connor looked from one of them to the other and then turned back to his tablet. “I’m very busy, Sixty.”

“Sonovabitch—“ Gavin huffed, amused, as he stepped into the room, but Sixty cut him off.

“When was the last time you entered stasis?”

Connor thought for a moment and realised with a start that he couldn’t remember.

“You know it isn’t healthy, Connor. You could be storing up all kinds of errors.”

“I’m fine. I just need to finish this case.”

“You need to relax, or you’re going to burn out.”

Sixty plucked the tablet out of his hand and gave it to Gavin, who threw it onto the sofa.

“This is not helping me relax.” Connor snapped.

“We can help you relax.” Sixty reassured.

“And how exactly can you —“ Connor paused to look specifically at Gavin. “— do that?”

Gavin bristled, but Sixty just smiled.

“Oh, you’d be surprised. Gavin is very good at relieving tension.”

Connor felt the flush rise to his cheeks when he realised Sixty was implying something sexual, and the thought of something sexual and Gavin made his flush burn hotter.

“I don’t have time for whatever game you’re playing.”

“We’re not playing any games, dumbass.” Gavin finally snapped. “Let me spell it out for you, okay?”

Connor frowned at him, waiting for an explanation, but instead of talking, Gavin grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him forward, smashing their lips together, and pushing his tongue into Connor mouth — and Sixty said:

“No games, Connor. If you want to join us tonight, you’re welcome.”

Gavin let him go and Connor stared at him, still analysing the chemical composition of his saliva, as Gavin turned back towards the bedroom.

“You coming?” Gavin asked over his shoulder.

“Are you being serious?” Connor asked Sixty and Sixty held out his hand.

“Are you coming?”

—

Gavin wasn’t in the bedroom and Connor glanced towards the an suite bathroom.

“He’s just freshening up and, y’know, prep.”

Sixty turned to him, his expression serious.

“You have done this before, haven’t you, Connor?”

The flush that had been a permanent fixture, only deepened further. He’d never discussed this before with anyone, but considering what they were about to do, he’d have to push aside his embarrassment for the time being.

“Yes.”

Sixty’s interest was quite obviously peaked. “Curious minds wants to know, who was it?”

“Markus.” Connor replied simply and Sixty nodded his approval, about to say something further, when Gavin walked into the room, wearing only a towel slung low around his waist, with his skin glistening and glowing from the shower.

Connor was transfixed.

He’d found himself wondering, on those quiet occasions in the bullpen, when his gaze would wonder over to Gavin’s desk, and linger a little too long, what exactly Gavin looked like with no clothes on and, now that he could see with his own eyes, he wasn’t disappointed.

Sixty stepped forward into Gavin’s path, and then they were kissing, slow and deep and full of love and longing, and Sixty’s hands were on Gavin’s hips and the towel dropped away and Connor watched; his gaze taking in Gavin’s perfect tight abs, and the scars that littered his body, the way his skin shivered and twitched where Sixty’s fingers touched him. 

Gavin tugged Sixty’s t-shirt up and they both struggled for a moment to get it up over Sixty’s head, but finally it was wrenched away, and Gavin was kissing Sixty’s perfect, unblemished skin. 

Sixty was completely unmarked, apart from the circular discolouration on his forehead, the shape of the bullet that had incapacitated him in CyberLife Tower. 

Connor on the other hand was damaged, his skin, in places, patched and glitching from the injuries he’d sustained during both his time as “deviant hunter”, and his time in the DPD. 

Connor couldn’t hold a match to Sixty.

Sixty must have picked up on his sudden change of heart, sensing his reluctance and uncertainty, because his gaze fixed on Connor and held him still.

“Connor, are you just going to watch? I don’t mind, of course, if that’s what you want, but I think we were both looking forward to a little more participation, weren’t we, Gavin?”

“Sure,” Gavin replied and there was definitely something hungry in his eyes.

Connor didn’t want to explain his true reasons for backing away, he didn’t want them to know how self-conscious he felt.

“Is something wrong?” Sixty asked, a tinge of real concern in his voice and Connor, knowing he had to say something, sent a silent ping to Sixty:

_I’ve never been with a human before_

Sixty smiled, seemingly relieved that that was all it was.

“Then you’re in for a treat.” Sixty said aloud. 

“If you’re gonna talk, talk out loud.” Gavin snapped.

“Connor was just saying, he’s never been with a human before.” Sixty explained helpfully, and Connor wanted to hit him.

Gavin paused and then smiled, that predatory smile, with his canines flashing, and Connor felt that twist in his stomach again, the one he felt so often when Gavin was near him.

“I don’t bite,” Gavin quipped. “Well, sometimes I do, but usually only on request.”

“And sometimes, just whenever he feels like it, so actually, he does bite.” Sixty added sardonically, laughter in his voice. 

Connor thought he wouldn’t mind being bitten by Gavin.

He hesitated for only a moment longer and then pulled his shirt loose from his trousers and began to undo the buttons; he was highly aware the whole time that two sets of eyes were watching him, despite him keeping his gaze firmly on his fingers as they danced from one button to the next.

Sixty moved behind him and reached to help him shuck the shirt from his back, almost as if he was afraid Connor might change his mind again if left to his own devices. 

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome.”

Gavin looked from one of them to the other and then shook his head.

“This is fucking weird,” he breathed, as his gaze lingered on Connor, studying him, as if noting all the ways that Connor was different to Sixty, as if he was cataloguing all Connor’s imperfections. 

Sixty’s fingers lightly ghosted over his skin, and Connor almost jumped at the unexpected touch.

“I have a memory of this,” Sixty reminisced. “But it didn’t happen to me.”

There was only reassurance in Sixty’s hands as he explored Connor’s body and, despite his reservations, Connor felt himself begin to relax into the feel of another’s skin on his skin.

Connor closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Gavin had moved closer, his gaze locked with Connor’s, both a challenge and a request, and Connor closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Gavin.

And they were kissing, again. 

And it felt so good, again. 

And Sixty’s hands were on him, again.

And it felt so good, again.

Sixty was stroking him, coaxing him, pressing light kisses into his shoulders, along his shoulder blades, on the nape of his neck. 

Connor moaned into Gavin’s mouth, both hating and loving the fact that Sixty knew exactly where he liked to be touched; and by default, Gavin also knowing.

Sixty’s breath in his ear made him shiver, and he felt Gavin smile into the kiss, pushing his tongue deeper into Connor’s mouth, pressing his body tight against him. Instinctively, Connor gripped his hips and pulled him closer, wanting to feel more of Gavin’s strong, compact body touching his skin. 

Connor froze as Sixty’s fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt, but Sixty pressed another kiss to the nape of his neck, his tongue lapping at the sensitive area, sucking just enough to make Connor moan again.

Once the belt came loose, it was Gavin who undid the button of his trousers and reached his hand in to squeeze Connor’s cock, causing Connor’s systems to instantly heat up and his breathing to become faster.

With Gavin’s fingers pressing and massaging his cock, and Sixty’s hands stroking his sides, his chest, his stomach, Connor quickly became overwhelmed. He broke the kiss with Gavin and managed tobreathe in a few deep breaths before Sixty’s hand was on his jaw, turning his head, and pushing his tongue into Connor’s mouth. 

Connor had a brief moment to note that Sixty had a unique taste of his own, different and separate from Connor, but his mind was dragged away from the observation by Gavin’s lips on his chest, a warm, wet tongue flicking out to lap at one of his nipples.

This time Connor groaned and bucked forward into Gavin’s hand.

“Steady,” Gavin breathed a laugh against his skin, as he continued to move down his body, until he was on his knees in front of Connor.

Sixty was still kissing him, his hands pushing Connor’s trousers down, his fingers squeezing Connor’s butt cheeks. 

Gavin nuzzled his cock through the thin material of his underwear and Connor’s eyes sprang open, staring straight into Sixty’s.

“Are you okay?” Sixty asked, gently.

“Yes.” Connor nodded.

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

“Yes.” Connor breathed.

“Do you want Gavin to keep doing that?”

Gavin mouthed his cock, a slight hint of teeth.

“Yes.” Connor moaned.

“Let’s move to the bed.” Sixty guided, and Gavin stood up, leaving him feeling cold and wanting; he must have made some kind of sound because Gavin huffed that laugh again.

“Patience, Connor.”

It was the first time he’d heard Gavin say his name, and the way it rolled off his tongue, like it was something sexual, made Connor strain even harder against his underwear.

Gavin took the few strides over to the bed,opened one of the drawers of the bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lube, at the same time as Sixty turned Connor to face him, his arms wrapping lightly around Connor’s waist, holding him safe between them; and they stared at each other. 

Connor kissed him and let himself be guided backwards until the edge of the bed met the back of his knees, and he felt Gavin behind him, a living heartbeat against Connor’s back.

Gavin knelt up behind him and dragged Connor’s head back to bite his neck, the graze of teeth replaced by rough lips, sucking at his skin. 

Connor didn’t need much coaxing to turn around and needed even less coaxing to follow Gavin’s lead, and before he knew it he was naked on top of Gavin and they were kissing and Gavin’s hands were in his hair,and Connor’s hands were everywhere, touching any piece of skin he could reach. 

The bed dipped as Sixty climbed up to join them, settling himself behind Connor, cool hands massaging his shoulders, his sides, gripping his hips and pulling him up slightly so his knees slipped to either side of Gavin, and their cocks ground together.

Gavin growled into his mouth, and Connor moaned in reply.

Connor was aware of Sixty reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed by the pillow, but he was too preoccupied with the rub of Gavin’s cock against his that it didn’t register until Sixty leaned forward over his back and breathed in his ear:

“Are you ready?”

Gavin stopped kissing him long enough for him to give his accent and then Sixty’s cock was pushing into him, filling him, and pressing him harder down into Gavin.

Connor breathed out, his body opening up to Sixty’s cock inside him.

“You okay?” Gavin asked, fingers stroking his face and Connor nodded, lowering his head down to kiss Gavin again.

Sixty fucked him, slow and easy, the friction of his thrusts leaving Connor gasping and moaning; the feel of Sixty’s cock inside him, and his cock rubbing against Gavin’s, quickly overwhelmed all his systems. 

Gavin’s hands were touching him, reassuring him, coaxing him, and Connor groaned as Gavin’s fingers closed around both their cocks and began to jerk them both off. 

It was too much.

It was hard for him talk.

Connor sent a silent ping to Sixty:

_I want to come inside Gavin_

Sixty’s thrusts faltered.

“If that’s what you want, Connor.” Sixty said aloud, just by Connor’s ear, the weight of his body on Connor’s back. “You’ll need to tell him.”

Gavin frowned, his fingers no longer pumping Connor’s cock.

“Tell me what?”

“I want to fuck you.”

Gavin’s eyes showed his initial surprise at Connor’s bluntness, but his expression quickly changed to amusement.

“Go on then.”

Sixty pulled out of him and Connor instantly missed the feel of Sixty’s cock inside him. He heard the bottle of lube being popped open and then felt Sixty’s cold slick fingers reaching down between him and Gavin, and Gavin groaned into Connor’s shoulder, his body tensing and then slowly relaxing as Sixty worked him open. 

A kiss was pressed to the nape of Connor’s neck and then Sixty lay down beside them on the bed, his still slick fingers reaching to rub the last of the lube along Connor’s cock, before guiding his cock down and into Gavin’s body.

They both moaned and Connor closed his eyes as he slid into Gavin, relishing the way Gavin’s body pulsed and clenched around him, both pulling him in and pushing him out at the same time. 

When he opened his eyes, Gavin was staring straight up into them, and Connor felt the depth of his emotion wash over him; leaning down to smash his lips against Gavin’s, and pushing his tongue into Gavin’s mouth, he swallowed Gavin’s panted breaths as he fucked him. 

Gavin bent his knees and raised his hips, lifting himself to meet Connor’s thrusts, and Sixty watched them, occasionally gliding a hand down Connor’s back to squeeze a butt cheek, occasionally stroking Gavin’s face, moving strands of hair out of his eyes. All the time, slowly pumping his own cock.

Sixty leaned up on his elbow to kiss Connor, slow and deliberate, and then moved closer to Gavin, turning Gavin’s face towards him on the pillow, and pressing kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and finally to his lips. 

“I want to be inside you too, Gavin.” Sixty muttered against Gavin’s lips, and Gavin tensed beneath and around Connor before relaxing again.

“Okay,” Gavin acquiesced.

“Okay.” Sixty smiled, kissing him once more, gently, before moving away to give them some room.

Connor reluctantly pulled out of Gavin, not knowing what to do until Sixty instructed him to lay down in the spot he’d recently vacated, and Gavin climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, slowly lowering himself down onto Connor’s cock.

Connor’s hands gripped Gavin’s hips and Gavin’s hands gripped Connor’s shoulders. 

Sixty knelt up behind Gavin, turning Gavin’s head to kiss him, before pushing him down so that his chest was flush with Connor’s, and Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin, holding him safely. 

“Fuck,” Gavin panted into Connor’s neck, as Sixty pushed a lubed finger into him, wriggling it in alongside Connor’s cock, and stretching Gavin wider.

“Is this okay?” Connor asked, uncertainly.

“Yeah.” Gavin replied, breathing heavily. 

Sixty gave them no warning as he levelled himself up and began to push his cock into Gavin. 

Gavin’s fingernails dug into Connor’s skin, and Connor found himself hoping that the marks would still be there later. 

The pressure on his cock was briefly uncomfortable, but the friction of Sixty moving against him quickly outweighed the discomfort.

Connor didn’t notice that Gavin was holding his breath until Sixty stopped pushing into him, and Gavin let out his breath in a long, quivering exhale. 

Sixty pressed kisses to his back, his hands messaging reassurance into Gavin’s skin, and Connor followed his example, stroking and comforting Gavin, using both hands to brush the hair back from Gavin’s temples, and when Gavin lowered his head, Connor kissed his lips. 

They all waited until Gavin’s body had relaxed enough around them both, and then Sixty started to fuck him. 

Connor couldn’t move. 

Connor didn’t want to move. 

Connor just held on to Gavin and let Sixty do the hard work.

It felt incredible: the tight squeeze of Gavin’s body, and the quick back and forth of Sixty’s cock along his own. 

Sixty’s pace was punishing, hard and fast, pounding into Gavin and Gavin gasp, moaned, groaned, pushing himself up so his hands were flat on Connor’s chest.

“Sixty.” He rasped, and Sixty wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him back against his chest to kiss him, his tongue darting into Gavin’s mouth, claiming him completely. 

Sixty had stopped moving, and all Connor could do was stare up at the two of them, watching as they kissed, seeing and knowing the love and trust between them.

They were beautiful: Gavin, his skin shining with sweat, flushed and panting; Sixty, his eyes half-lidded, skin tinged a light blue that showed off his freckles perfectly. 

The narcissism of looking at his exact replica and thinking him beautiful was not lost on Connor, but there was something more to Sixty that made him shine; a brilliance that Connor simply didn’t possess. 

Connor twitched and Sixty’s gaze locked on him, Gavin groaning at the minute movement inside him. 

Sixty smiled, a knowing smile, as if he understood something Connor didn’t, and then he leaned forward over Gavin to pull Connor into a kiss, crushing Gavin between them. 

When Sixty slid out of Gavin, Gavin slumped against Connor’s chest, his body quivering and clenching and adjusting to the loss of Sixty’s cock stretching him. 

Connor kissed him and for a few moments all they did was hold each other, before Gavin sat back on Connor’s cock and began to ride him, his pace deliberate and torturous, the slow drag and slid along Connor’s cock making Connor want to explode - and Gavin knew it, as was evident from the sardonic glint in his eyes as he stared down at Connor, who was gradually coming undone beneath him. 

Sixty’s hands were on Gavin, his fingers closing around Gavin’s cock from behind and beginning to pump him to the same rhythm Gavin rode Connor.

Gavin clenched around him, and Connor gripped his hips and held him still, pounding up into him. Sixty adjusted his pace to match Connor’s and Gavin’s head fell back to rest on Sixty’s shoulder. Connor could see the movement of Sixty’s lips near Gavin’s ear, mutteringquiet words of love to him, kissing him, and Connor came so hard, his systems all but overloaded; gripping Gavin’s hips, holding him down, fully seated on his cock, Connor pumped everything he had into Gavin. 

Gavin didn’t make a move to climb off him until Connor stopped thrusting and jerking into him, and when Connor was completely finished, Gavin leaned down and kissed him, raising himself up and away, the sticky blue strings of cum holding them briefly together. 

Connor’s breathing was fast, his systems desperately trying to cool down, and for a time all he could do was lay there as Sixty and Gavin kissed beside him.

Gavin was so hard, his cock was red and throbbing against his stomach, and when Connor moved over, placing a hand on Sixty’s hip, Sixty slid down beside Gavin,still kissing him, and allowed Connor to take Gavin’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Gavin hissed, a hand reaching to thread fingers into Connor’s hair. 

Connor didn’t really know what he was doing, he didn’t have a technique, or a skill, but the taste and weight of Gavin’s cock on his tongue was all he needed; he sucked and licked and kissed, lapping at the head before devouring him, taking Gavin as far down his throat as he could. 

Gavin bucked beneath him, and Connor let him do what he wanted to do, continuing to hold the suction for as long as he could, until all he could do was breath through his nose as Gavin fucked his mouth. 

Connor wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but then he felt Sixty’s hand on his back, light fingers trailing over his skin.

“You’re doing so well.” Sixty breathed near his ear and, through the tears in his eyes, Connor looked up at Sixty, knowing that he could go for as long as it took for Gavin to be done. 

Gavin came, shooting long strings of warm cum down his throat, and Connor swallowed, trying not to gag as Gavin’s cock pulsed at the back of his throat; he wanted to take everything Gavin had to give, just as Gavin had taken everything from him.

Connor didn’t move until Gavin pulled his fingers free from Connor’s hair, and then he sat back on his heels and looked down at his handiwork. Gavin was well and truly done, his body loose and relaxed, his eyes half-lidded, and looking close to sleep. 

The only one of them still left unsatisfied was Sixty, and he just sat at the end of the bed, watching both Gavin and Connor, a contented look in his eyes. 

“Sixty?”

“Yes, Connor?”

“Would you like to finish what you started?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“No.” Connor shook his head. “I want you to come inside me.”

Sixty’s eyes dilated: “I want that too.”

Connor’s system was still trying to regulate itself, and he felt sluggish, but he still moved down the bed, to straddle Sixty’s waist, where he rested back against the footboard. 

Their faces were no more than an inch apart, their breaths mingled, cresting over each other, as Sixty lifted him gently before settling Connor back down on his cock; Connor’s body willingly opened to take him, enjoying the feel of Sixty filling him once more.

Connor let his head fall forward, and their foreheads touched, and Connor knew — whether it was the interface or something else, something deeper between them, he suddenly knew that he was accepted and loved. The knowledge washed over him in waves of reassurance from Sixty to him, and Connor had never felt more safe in his whole life. 

Connor was aware that Sixty was moving inside him, but the interface eclipsed everything else. 

Sixty: _I am a failure_

Connor:  _I am damaged_

Sixty:  _You are the best of us_

Connor:  _You are perfect_

Sixty and Connor:  _I am nothing compared to you_

They both opened their eyes and stared at each other, deep into each other’s eyes, studying each other, and Connor felt all his self-conscious insecurities disappear. 

“You are perfect, Connor.” Sixty breathed into his mouth, as they kissed, as Sixty moved inside him, and Connor knew, in Sixty’s eyes, that was true. 

“You both are.” Gavin muttered from behind him, and Connor looked over his shoulder at him, knowing, in Gavin’s eyes, that was true.

Sixty and Gavin exchanged a look full of a truth Connor didn’t understand yet, and then Sixty came, filling Connor with his cum. 

It was another few long moments before Sixty was able to regulate his breathing and for his hold on Connor to loosen enough for Connor to sit back and then they just stared at each other again.

Connor had spent so long comparing himself to Sixty, that it had never crossed his mind that Sixty might have been doing the exact same thing with him — and it changed everything.

With a supporting hand from Sixty, Connor lifted himself up and off of him, and moved down the bed to lay beside Gavin; and, shortly after, the bed dipped as Sixty crawled up to join them, stretching out next to Connor and, to his surprising, pulling Connor close into his side, wrapping an arm snug around Connor’s shoulders.

The bed dipped again as Gavin snuggled into Connor’s side, an arm flung loosely over Connor’s waist, and his head resting on Connor’s chest.

Sixty leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Gavin leaned up to kiss his lips.

And as Connor slipped into stasis, he knew he was exactly where he was meant to be.


End file.
